Gone
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Falco knew that falling for someone you couldn't have was conflicting, but didn't realize how much it could be when they were about to leave. One-sided Foxalco/Falox, takes place before the 'Goodbye Fox" ending of Command.


**(AN: Well, here we go, a new fandom to write fics for. I'm gonna be honest, I'm starting to get a bit burnt out writing ideas for the next fic I'm doing, so I decided to write something different. And so, here we are; a Star Fox fanfiction.**

 **You know, I like Fox/Falco quite a bit, but there really doesn't seem to a lot of fanfictions about them. I wanted to add a bit of that, only with a side of angst. I don't really write angst, but I'm not gonna lie, I think I did okay for what I did. I also decided to have this be during Command because... whew boy the story and endings for that game...**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at writing Star Fox (not gonna lie, I would like to do it again).**

* * *

 _"Of all the things you say to your leader when he announces that he's leaving over something so trivial, it's words of encouragement instead of persuasion?!"_

Falco stood by the wall as he heard Fox talking about his plans to return to Sauria and reconcile with Krystal. Meanwhile, Slippy and Peppy were encouraging Fox to 'go get her!' Falco almost wanted to hurl, do anything that would prevent Fox from leaving, leaving the Star Fox team.

Leaving him…

Feelings for someone you couldn't have was the worst thing ever. Granted, not much in Falco's life seemed to go so great. If anything, his best moments were being with the Star Fox team, and most especially, enjoying Fox's company, leading to eventual feelings.

But when that same team plans to finish all because Fox loves Krystal? Falco couldn't comprehend.

To be fair though, he DIDN'T have a problem with Krystal. The vixen showed her use with her telepathetic abilities, and even outside of the skies, she was a nice and caring friend, who often times talked with the blue avian when his past came back to haunt him.

But it was whenever her and Fox flirted, especially around him, that made him want to tear off every feather he had.

It was worse whenever they flirted on missions. Anytime he had to hear 'Oh my sweet little Fox~', or 'Krystal, darling', or something of that nature, Falco had to resist the urge to kamikaze his Arwing into the ground.

It was one thing to be in love, it was another thing to abandon your friends and stop running a team with people you've known for the longest time all because of one person.

And so, Falco simply stared out into the blackness of space, silent.

"Hey, Falco?" Fox asked. "This… this might be the last time we see each other," The vulpine held his arm. "…and I just wanna let you know that through all the years we've known each other, no one is as better of a friend as you are."

Friend…

That's all Fox saw him as.

How obvious that Fox didn't know. Krystal knew about his feelings towards Fox (apologizing for it even, not like it helped), Slippy also knew, and Peppy simply suspected it on the other hand. How ironic that the source of all the issues at hand is the one who doesn't know a clue.

Apparently Fox had been going on, because he held out his hand.

"So? What do you say? Friends for life?"

Falco simply stared at Fox, not taking back his handshake.

"Sorry, Fox. I got somewhere to be right now."

And with that, Falco walked away from the main control room of the Great Fox. Fox simply looked taken back while Peppy shook his head ("What's he done now?" he muttered to himself), Slippy on the other hand, knew what the issue at hand was. ROB looked over to the group.

 _"My sensors indicate that Falco's mentality has gone down. Would you like to do something?"_ The robot said. Before Peppy could speak up, Fox interrupted him.

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Sure enough, Fox found Falco in the Arwing hanger. He was seated in Fox's Arwing, looking down at his lap. When the avian noticed Fox, he got a nasty look on his face.

"It's you… how surprising."

Fox was taken aback. Falco had a history of, well, not being the nicest character around. But even he had some self-respect for the people he trusted. This? This seemed far too out of character for him.

"Falco? What's going on?" The vulpine asked.

"I thought Star Fox meant something to you."

"I… what?"

"You heard me. It was passed down by your father, Fox, and you've been living up to his legacy. So why? Why are you willing to give all this up over one girl?!"

"So… this is about Krystal…"

"Fox, you can't possibly be serious-"

"Falco! Krystal is… Krystal is a special kind of woman… One who I know I want to spend forever with…"

"Fox, you are so naïve," Falco scoffed. "How? How do you know that for certain?! Love isn't as simple as you think it is. It takes time. What, when you looked at Krystal for the first time, you decided that she's beautiful and you love her all of a sudden? That's not true love, that's bullshit."

"I-"

"Don't give me any damn excuses, Fox. Because… you'll never understand."

"Falco, I get you're frustrated about me leaving, nor did I know this affected you that much but… Krystal needs me, I need Krystal."

"If that's the case, why hasn't she come back after you two broke up? It's only now you decide you wanna make amends?"

"That's because the Anglar Empire is gone!"

"She could have gone lookin' fer you even then. Krystal's a good pilot, you know it. Face it, Fox, the love you two share, it's not what I call true love."

Now Fox was having enough. "What do you know about love, birdbrain?!" He said, stealing an insult from Leon.

"Because… I've been in love with someone for a long time, someone who I let my feelings for evolve. Someone, who doesn't feel the same about me."

"Who? Katt?"

"Pff, please, Katt's been long out of the picture. Fox… who else do you know, that you think I might be in love with?"

Falco had a point. Who was there even? Maybe it was somebody he knew.

Or…

What if?

No, it couldn't be.

"Falco, it's not m-"

"Love's a bitch, Fox. Let that be your lesson."

Now Fox understood everything.

But, he didn't know what to think about this. What could he tell his best friend?

"F-Falco, I'm flattered you think of me that way, really. But I don't feel the same. I… I love Krystal, and that's not going to change."

Falco sternly looked at Fox. "So, I guess your mind is made, eh?"

Fox nodded. Falco turned away from Fox before climbing out from the Arwing. Fox looked over at Falco.

"I'll… I'll visit you again, Falco. Trust me. But for now, farewell…"

Fox started up his Arwing as Falco stepped out of the room, not wanting the compression of space to kill him. He watched instead from the window Fox ready to roll out as the blue avian's hands shook. He wanted nothing more to scream, punch a wall until the feathers on his hands bled.

But alas, there was nothing, as Fox finally sped off, and the door to allow Arwing's into space closed. Falco entered back inside as it felt like a part of him died. He sat down on the floor, staring into space.

"And now… the team is disbanding… meaning… I'm alone all over again…"


End file.
